


Halloween Blues

by Nerdy_fangirl_57



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Candy, Child Derek, Child Stiles, Childhood Friends, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kid Fic, M/M, Sterek Week 2017, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trick or Treating, injured derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12580416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_fangirl_57/pseuds/Nerdy_fangirl_57
Summary: Derek breaks his leg the day before Halloween so now he’s stuck in bed brooding because he can’t go trick or treating with his best friend Stiles. Luckily Stiles has a plan to give Derek the best Halloween ever, even if he can’t get out of bed.





	Halloween Blues

“What?! What do you mean you can’t go trick or treating this year? It’s Halloween Derek!” Stiles exclaimed with the phone pressed against his ear.

He can hear Derek grumbling from the other line. “I broke my leg yesterday when me and Laura were climbing trees in the preserve and now my mom isn’t letting me get out of bed.”

Stiles pouted, he was really looking forward to spending Halloween with Derek this year. Derek was awesome.

He was two years older than Stiles but he was really nice and never told Stiles to shut up like the other kids. He always looked kind of grumpy but Stiles didn’t mind, Derek was the coolest.

Something bumped into Stiles’ leg and the 5 year old looked down to see Exie, the German Shepard puppy his dad adopted last month.

Stiles had an idea.

“Don’t worry Derek, I’ve got an idea. See you later!”

“Stiles what-” 

Stiles hung up before Derek could continue.

“Dad! Dad! Dad can Exie be a police dog?!”

“Well once she gets a little older and she goes to the academy-”

“No dad!” Stiles said while rolling his eyes. “I mean right now, for Halloween.”

His dad scrunches up his face in confusion. “Yes I suppose but why would you want to dress her up as a police dog?”

Sometimes Stiles wonders if his dad is lying about catching bad guys all the time.

“Because I can’t be a police officer without a police dog.”

“I thought you were going to dress up as batman?”

“Plans change dad! Now I’m going to be a cop with a super awesome partner.”

His dad sighs but smiles at him anyway.

When they knock on Mrs. Robinson’s door Stiles is fully committed to his role as a cop.

“Hello ma’am, we’re here to inspect you’re treats.”

Stiles could tell she was trying not to coo but now was not the time to be cute, this was serious business.

“Why of course officer.” she said as she put a handful of candies in his candy bag. “Do those seem okay?”

Stiles rummaged through the candy. Milky-way, snickers, and starbursts. “This’ll do ma’am but my partner also needs some samples, just to be sure.”

Mrs. Robinson shook her head fondly before getting another handful of candies and placing them in the bag Exie was holding.

“Is that all officer?”

Stiles nodded, “Yes it is ma’am, happy Halloween and remember to stay safe.”

As they went from house to house everyone in Beacon Hills was enamored with Stiles the candy patrol officer and his k-9 partner.

When both Stiles and Exie’s candy bags are full the sheriff takes them to the Hale House and Stiles runs straight to Derek’s room with both candy bags held close to his chest while shouting a hurried “Hi Mrs. Hale!” over his shoulder the second the door opens.

Stiles bursts into Derek’s room and practically flings himself onto the bed. “Here, this is for you.”

Derek looks at the nearly overflowing candy bag in surprise. “But that’s yours.”

“No this is Exie’s,” he says while nodding his head to the puppy sitting on the bed next to him, “and she doesn’t mind sharing. Right girl?”

“Woof!”

“See? Told you.” Stiles says proudly.

Derek rolls his eyes but can’t keep the fond smile from tugging up his lips. “Well thanks for giving me your candy Exie. And... thanks Stiles.”

“For what?”

“Being my friend.” Derek says with a shy smile.

Stiles positively beams. “Of course I’m your friend, you’re amazing! Oh! Maybe dad will let me stay over tonight since he has the night shift today. We could watch Halloween movies all night long and eat candy and tell scary stories and oh it’d be so cool if we...”

Derek listened as Stiles kept talking about all the things they could do if Stiles’ dad let him stay the night. Derek really hoped he did, he didn’t want Stiles to leave yet.

He never wanted Stiles to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this story guys! Just wanted to write something cute and fluffy for the last day of Sterek Week. Hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
